Loving You
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Blaine is over at Kurt's for dinner and Kurt can't help but to feel happy that his family is accepting Blaine wholeheartedly.


Laughter filled the room as Kurt sat at his dining room table and sighed contentedly. His elbow was resting on the table top as he rested his left cheek against his knuckles just observing.

There they were Burt, Carole, Finn, and Blaine eating, talking, and laughing. Kurt had no idea what they were talking or laughing about, but he couldn't help smiling as he saw his family and his boyfriend get along.

Burt started retelling a funny story about a customer from shop and Blaine took a sip of his water, catching Kurt's eye from across the table. Blaine smiled and winked before returning to the conversation and joined in with the laughter. Kurt shivered at the wink and his 'smile', which looked more like a certain sexy smirk than a smile. He blushed at his thoughts when he remembered about the first time he witnessed that look.

They were sitting on Blaine's bed doing homework when Kurt glanced over and saw Blaine differently. Something clicked in his mind and for the first time his teenage-hormone-filled thoughts didn't make him uncomfortable. Sitting there Blaine's brow was furrowed in concentration, his hazel eyes squinting at his paper, his nose scrunched up every few minutes to lift his glasses back into place, and his luscious lips curled into a tiny smile as he bit the end of a pen.

Blaine glanced up, catching Kurt starring at him and gave that same smirk. It flipped his stomach and made his knees shake. This smile was what drove Kurt to the edge, making his control, and nervousness about anything sexual or intimate fly out of the window. This smile is what made Kurt's eyes widen with want and need, as he attacked Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine gasped in surprise, but moaned at the animal his boyfriend suddenly became. Books hit the floor as Kurt kissed Blaine feverously. That night led to a little talking, a lot of kissing and touching, but altogether, it came to an agreement, a conversation that opened that night to become their first. That night they took things beyond hand holding and sweet kisses.

Kurt had always said that the mention of sex made him uncomfortable, but that night with Blaine he knew it wasn't sex, it wasn't fooling around, it was trust and love.

"Kurt? Kurt! Buddy…" Burt called his son.

Kurt jumped from his reminiscing. He blushed as he straightened up in his chair and placed his hands in his lap.

"Welcome back kiddo." Burt laughed, "I was just telling Blaine here that he is welcomed to stay the night."

Kurt lit up to say the least.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes; It's getting late, plus it's a Friday and Blaine said his parents are out of town." Burt answered with a smile. His face then slunk back into serious father mode.

"And even though I agreed to let Blaine sleep in your room…" Kurt's eyes widened with his smile, " he has to sleep on the floor. We trust you both to be responsible and smart." Burt finished.

Kurt nodded his head furiously still caught off guard by his dad's ability to be so unpredictably amazing. Blaine smiled and Burt winked at him as he got up from the now deserted table.

"Okay, finish up dinner you two and meet us in the family room." Burt said heading towards the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as he saw Kurt space out again.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked shaking his head clear from his haze.

"You hardly touched dinner or talked and you seem a little spaced. I just want to make sure..." Blaine trailed off to keep himself from assuming and rambling.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand from across the table and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm just happy to see you and my family getting along so well. How you guys interact is just… It makes my heart warm and fuzzy." He laughed as he realized what just left his mouth. Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hand before letting go. They finished their dinner in comfortable silence as they stole glances and smiles from one another, making the other blush and giggle.

Kurt took the plates to the kitchen and Blaine followed behind. They could here Burt, Carole, and Finn in the living room laughing at something on the television.

This was wonderful.

Kurt rinsed the plates off and felt Blaine's warm hands wrap around his waist and hug him from behind. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and sighed.

"I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine whispered.

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered back closing his eyes.

Blaine tilted his head and kissed Kurt's neck before letting Kurt's waist free and stood next to him at the sink. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek before he began washing the dishes and handing them to Blaine to rinse and dry.

Both had smiles on their faces and when the last dish was washed Blaine dried his hands and cupped Kurt's cheek. He smiled as he looked into Kurt's blue-green eyes for a second before kissing him lovingly. Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist and pulled him in closer as Blaine's other hand snaked up his back and entangled in his hair at the nape of his neck. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and stared into Blaine's hazel eyes smiling before pecking him on the lips softly.

He put his hand over Blaine's that still held his cheek and pulled it away, intertwining their fingers. Blaine's hand dropped from Kurt's hair as he turned and lead Blaine out to the living room with his family. Hands still held, they took a seat together on the love seat and Kurt snuggled into Blaine who happily held him close. Burt and Carole exchanged smiles, seeing Kurt and Blaine so happy and in love. It made them feel young again because they knew about young love and Blaine and Kurt definitely had it.

They all sat and watched the movie _300_ until it was close to midnight. Burt and Carole said their goodnights and headed to bed, Finn did the same, but Kurt and Blaine heard him talking on his phone, trying, but failing, to whisper. Kurt continued to lie on Blaine's chest feeling him breathe to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and yawned.


End file.
